W imię Boga
by Fantasmagoria
Summary: Co by było gdyby największym wariatem z nich wszystkich był nikt inny, jak poczciwy doktor John Watson? Kategoria M ze względu na brutalny opis tortur/morderstw/łamanie serc/etc. Nie mówcie, że nie ostrzegałam! (szybsze aktualizacje na forum)


Autor/autorzy: Fantasmagoria. + jako muza i silne wsparcie w postaci "jak to formułować" Fia., więc w sumie można powiedzieć, że współautorsko :)

Beta/bety: Olgie.

Pairing: Raczej brak, w tle może pojawić się kilka nawiązań, ale ogólnie główna postać to John Watson

Gatunek: Thriller, kryminał

Ostrzeżenia: Brutalność, tortury, morderstwa, szczegółowy opis zbrodni, fanatyzm religijny i ogólnie bardzo dużo zła, angstu i cóż, zła. Trochę AU, niektóre fakty zmienione na potrzebę tekstu.

N/A*: Tekst pisany na akcję Oprawcy i Ofiary na Forum Imaginarium ( imaginarium. forumyo. com). Jest to chyba najbardziej psychiczno-brutalny tekst, jaki na tę akcję wystawiam, więc proszę o szczere opinie, bo w sumie po raz pierwszy zdarzyło mi (nam, Fia naprawdę bardzo mi pomogła) się pisać coś w tym stylu. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba, choć z drugiej strony, wtedy musiałybyśmy się trochę zmartwić... Nie przedłużając, zapraszamy!

* * *

 **Ofiara pierwsza i motyw zdrady**

 **Mylisz się. Najgorsze wcale nie jest to, że się ze mną nie zgadzasz. Że masz inne zdanie, czy wartości. Wszak - cenię sobie inteligencję. Nie, najgorsza jest zdrada. Zdrada zaufania. Zawsze wiedziałeś, kim jestem - a mimo to, pod naporem innych, zdradziłeś mnie. Stwierdziłeś, że nie mogę być już tym, kim jestem i zawsze byłem. Mam być kimś innym, pasującym do całej układanki, bo to, co teraz robię jest złe…**

* * *

Nawet gdy już wprowadzali Johna do sali przesłuchań, Lestrade nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że to on jest oprawcą tych wszystkich ludzi, których znaleźli w jednym z opuszczonych kontenerów. Przecież to był ich milusiński, przyjacielski pan doktor, który muchy by nie skrzywdził!

Cóż, muchy może nie, ale z ludźmi najwyraźniej nie miał takiego problemu. Co najmniej trzy trupy, drogi Boże...

Greg popatrzył na Sherlocka, który wcisnął się w kąt jego kanapy w biurze dwie godziny temu i od tamtej pory się nie poruszył ani o cal, wpatrując się martwym spojrzeniem w ścianę naprzeciwko. Skoro on sam czuł się zaskoczony, to wolał nie myśleć, jak czuje się ich detektyw-konsultant. Pierwszy raz widział go w takim stanie - dedukującego poprawnie, a jednocześnie pragnącego, by dedukcja ta okazała się kłamstwem, że ten jeden raz się pomylił…

Lestrade naprawdę cieszył się, że piastuje tak wysokie stanowisko w policji, by mieć własny gabinet i móc odizolować Holmesa od reszty komisariatu.

* * *

Usłyszałem szczęk zamka i podniosłem głowę, pragnąc zmierzyć się z Gregiem twarzą w twarz. Jednakże to nie inspektor wszedł do sali przesłuchań, a jakaś nieznana mi kobieta. Miała ciemnobrązowe włosy upięte w kok, jasne - nie jestem do końca pewien, czy zielone, czy niebieskie, czy szare - oczy i lekko opaloną skórę zdradzającą miejsce jej wakacyjnego pobytu. Była niska, niższa nawet ode mnie i miała drobną budowę ciała - ciekaw jestem, co by się stało, gdybym ją poddał terapii siłowej, gdyż ktoś z takim... kruchym wyglądem zapewne nie był zbytnio szanowany w policji. Mógłbym jej pomóc wzbudzić powszechny szacunek, sprawić, by mogła wychodzić na interwencje, zamiast spędzać całe dnie w gabinecie, tonąc w papierkowej robocie…

― Dzień dobry, John. ― Jej głos był równie delikatny, co jej powierzchowność. Co ona robi w policji? ― Nazywam się Jane Paterson i jestem psychiatrą. ― Okej, to wiele tłumaczyło - nie była funkcjonariuszem, tylko lekarzem. Ale na co Lestrade wezwał psychiatrę? Chciał ocenić moją poczytalność? Nie jestem chory. ― Mam ci pomóc…

― Pomóc? ― zapytałem, przekrzywiając lekko głowę na bok i patrząc na nią z zainteresowaniem. ― W czym?

― W zrozumieniu zbrodni, do których się dopuściłeś. Mam też za zadanie stwierdzić, czy…

― Zbrodni? ― Zmarszczyłem brwi, zamyślając się. ― Nie kojarzę, bym jakiejkolwiek się dopuścił, chyba że z jakiegoś powodu chcecie karać mnie za zbrodnie wojenne, ale to absolutnie nie ma sensu, byłem żołnierzem, wie pani…

Kobieta zapisała coś w swoim notesiku, jednakże nie spuściła ze mnie uważnego, czujnego spojrzenia.

― W porządku, John ― powiedziała, wyciągając coś ze swojej teczki. ― Możesz mi powiedzieć w takim razie, czy rozpoznajesz tę dziewczynę?

Jane podsunęła mi jakieś zdjęcie. Wziąłem je do ręki. Oczywiście, że wiedziałem, kto to był.

― Tak, to Alice ― odpowiedziałem, odkładając fotografię na stół. ― Alice Undertaker, jedna z moich pacjentek ― uściśliłem, widząc, że psychiatra chciała o to dopytać.

― Pacjentek? ― zapytała łagodnym tonem, posyłając mi krzepiący, acz - wyczułem to od razu - sztuczny uśmiech. ― Była chora, tak?

― Oczywiście ― odpowiedziałem, marszcząc brwi jeszcze bardziej, bo najwidoczniej siedząca na wprost mnie kobieta nie była zbyt bystra. Powinna się cieszyć, że nie ma tu Sherlocka, żyć by jej nie dał. Ja, na szczęście, jestem dobrym człowiekiem, nie będę jej za to osądzał. ― Gdyby nie była, to bym jej nie leczył ― wyjaśniłem spokojnym tonem, nie zdradzającym, że mam ją za osobę głupszą od siebie. To nie byłoby zbyt miłe.

― Och, racja ― Jane zapisała coś jeszcze w swoim notesie. Niemal parsknąłem śmiechem, robiła jeszcze więcej notatek niż Thompson. ― Niestety nie mam żadnych informacji na temat tego na co była chora… Byłbyś tak miły i mi opowiedział?

― Nie mogę ― odrzekłem, kręcąc głową. ― Tajemnica lekarska, jesteś lekarzem, powinnaś zrozumieć. ― Nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed lekkim przytykiem - nie lubię doktorów, którzy mają gdzieś tajemnicę lekarską i gadają o swoich pacjentach z kimkolwiek, kto chciał słuchać. Jasne, mi i Sherlockowi często przydawało się to w śledztwach, niemniej i tak uważałem, że wszyscy ci lekarze, którzy pomogli nam ująć przestępcę zdradzając przy tym zaufanie swojego pacjenta powinni stracić licencję.

― Tak, rozumiem, oczywiście. ― Paterson uśmiechnęła się do mnie łagodnie. Szczerze, zaczynała trochę działać mi na nerwy. ― Ale to nie dotyczy sytuacji, gdy pacjent jest martwy, a twoje zeznania pomogą w śledztwie, prawda?

W sumie prawda, niech ją, ma rację. Wolałbym dostać nakaz sądowy, ale ostatecznie, to Scotland Yard, pracuje tutaj Greg, nie chciałbym mu narobić kłopotów...

― Dobrze, opowiem ci.

* * *

 _― Kto nigdy nie żył, nigdy nie umiera, znasz to przysłowie, prawda? Tak trafiła do mnie Alice. Była piękna… no przynajmniej dopóki ktoś nie spojrzał na jej przedramiona. Upadły Anioł, plugastwo. Demon o twarzy małego cherubinka… to chyba właśnie nazywają femme fatale. Wiesz, spotkałem kiedyś Irene Adler, tak, tą Irene Adler, i wiesz co? W porównaniu do Alice wcale nie była taka zwodnicza... Moja pacjentka nie tylko ćpała, ale także zwodziła mężczyzn swoją urodą, by zgarnąć nagrodę w postaci kolejnej działki. Hojnie rozdawała siebie, więc ja równie hojnie obdarowałem ją własnym towarzystwem._

 _Alice zawsze było mało. Nieczystość i chciwość, najgorsze połączenie. Błagała mnie o kolejną działkę, a kimże ja jestem by odmówić tak pięknej istocie? Kpiłem z Sherlocka, gdy ten dawał się omotać Adler, a sam nie byłem lepszy. Jednak to nie było zgodne z boskim prawem… dlatego trzeba było dostosować terapię do jej uzależnienia. Dostosować jej wygląd do czynów… zbeszcześcić to idealne ciało, by wszyscy wiedzieli, jaka jest naprawdę. By nawet sam Bóg nie dał się oszukać._

 _Po kilku dniach na jej ciele nie było już ani jednego wolnego od ukłuć miejsca, a ona nadal czuła niedosyt. Testowałem na niej różne używki, nawet te, których nie było na rynku, rozumiesz, własnego wyrobu. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mi się wtedy przydało mieszkanie z Sherlockiem, gdyby nie on, o połowie z nich w ogóle bym nie pomyślał, a on je wytwarzał, więc jedyne, co ja musiałem zrobić, to odtworzyć to, na czym on eksperymentował._

 _Jednakże wiesz, nie korzystałem tylko z jego pomysłów. Wynalazłem między innymi genialny środek, dzięki któremu krew w żyłach zaczynała wrzeć, a skóra paliła tak, jakby właśnie palono ją na stosie. Tak też krzyczała, a był to dźwięk tak okropny, że od razu byś się poznała, że to nie kobieta, a diabeł._

 _Kolejny ze środków był jeszcze bardziej interesujący. Wyobraź sobie specyfik, po którym czujesz, jak wszystkie Twoje kości łamią się, jakby były rozciągane na kole. Czujesz główki wyskakujące ze stawów, kręgi, które chrupią, rozdzielając się… A po kilku minutach okazuje się, że możesz ruszyć każdą z tych kości, każdym mięśniem, a wszystko jest w idealnej całości._

 _No i ostatni. Majstersztyk. Halucynacje takie, że Alicja w Krainie Czarów się chowa. No i to pragnienie… hmmm. Wiedziałem, że prawdziwa chciwość zawsze wyjdzie z człowieka - a ten specyfik wyciągał właśnie to, czego najbardziej nie chcemy sobie uświadomić. Mógłbym to opatentować, wiesz? Zobacz, ilu morderców, gwałcicieli, zbrodniarzy można by ująć zanim cokolwiek zrobią? Wystarczyłoby jedno małe ukłucie. Ale jest jeden problem. Niewiele osób jest w stanie przeżyć to niezmienionym… Cóż, Alice nie była w gronie szczęśliwców._

 _Jednak ta jej chciwość… wyobraź sobie, te leki sprawiały jej ból, a ona nadal ich pragnęła, jak podróżnik wody na pustyni! Więc jej dawałem… dawałem wszystkiego co chciała, rozumiesz, spragnionych napoić, głodnych nakarmić… ale w końcu jej własny grzech ją unicestwił, co zresztą sama widzisz..._

* * *

Lestrade wyłączył dyktafon i odsunął go na kraniec biurka, tak jakby miał wyrządzić mu jeszcze więcej krzywdy. Nie spodziewał się tego, w żadnym wypadku. John chciał ratować wszystkich tych ludzi? Od samego opisu tego, co Watson robił Alice Undertaker chciało mu się wymiotować. A doktor twierdził, że jej pomaga… sprawa była jeszcze bardziej zagmatwana, niż sądził. Myślał, że John zwyczajnie wszystkich ich oszukiwał i teraz zdradził, ale najwidoczniej to wcale nie było takie proste...

A wszyscy to Sherlocka uważali za świra.

* * *

 **Powiedz mi tylko jedno… kto w ogóle dał ci prawo do definiowania tego, co dobre, a co złe?**


End file.
